


Into the Light

by besmirchedmaiden



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Inspired by Fanart, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26735485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/besmirchedmaiden/pseuds/besmirchedmaiden
Summary: Hermione considers taking her secret relationship into the limelight.A drabble inspired by fanart by eternallyreadinggoodthings
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	Into the Light

**Author's Note:**

> hello, i wrote this drabble in a few hours, unedited so apologies for all mistakes. 
> 
> It was inspired by this [beautiful artwork](https://eternallyreadinggoodthings.tumblr.com/post/630608872016609280/night-of-the-ministrys-annual-gala-are-you-sure) by [ eternallyreadinggoodthings.](https://eternallyreadinggoodthings.tumblr.com/) Please go check out the rest of her work!

Draco grew up thriving on attention, the only heir of the wealthiest family in Wizarding Britain, born into expectations and judgements. Like many of his pedigree, his family had raised him with not love or forgiveness but a hard stead rule of being. His purpose to bring honour to the family.

He grew in those constricted lines, his parents' emotional distance curving his sense of achievement, waiting for one day to be adored like the children born into love-filled households.

When he reached boarding school like his peers, he expected the praise from his teachers, after he was bright and astute, the best tutors had taught him since childhood, but instead, _she_ heralded the spotlight. The light he craved. 

Until he grew into an adult, pushed onto the side of a genocidal monster by his parents, and suddenly the spotlight he craved became a floodlight. An ironic twist of fate, as now all he wished for was obscurity, the dirty blight of his family’s choices removed from the history pages. For him to hide away in the shadows like the coward he was. 

Unlike Draco, Hermione didn’t consider herself an attention seeker in the strictest sense. Did she enjoy being correct? Well yes, but only because she had taken time to methodically research every answer and possible alternative before she spoke. She was passionate about sharing her knowledge and the compliments she got from her teachers were just an incentive to do better. 

So no, Hermione didn’t consider herself an attention seeker. But as she grew from child to the woman she was today, attention happened to follow her everywhere. One couldn’t simply slip into obscurity after having led the charge against the genocidal monster, saving the lives of Wizarding Britain. 

It was a change to have every manoeuvre documented and commented upon, living in a world where she was a celebrity, her life fodder to be dissected and analysed. 

The pressure had begun to impact her already, her choices were carefully planned, every step was taken in careful consideration. 

Except him. 

She didn’t mean to fall in love with him, their dynamic was meant to help her unwind. Release. 

Attention from him had always come in the form of being antagonised, there was always a quip here, a comment there. Realising that, unlike the rest of the world, she could shut him up, she invaded his personal space and suddenly found herself entangled with a man who would be happy to take on her frustration. 

It was easier to compartmentalise him back then. Hide him away. 

It only took a few months, but he became a part of her, craved out a part out of her soul, and slotted himself in. And now she wanted everyone to know he was hers. And she was his. 

It was the eve of a Ministry gala commemorating her success in defeating evil; held by his family as a sign of a peace offering and the start of new beginnings. It was a momentous occasion, the hall filled to the brim with wizards and witches. They were all expecting to enter in with her friends, or the rest of the fighters.

But instead, she was with him in his manor, behind the double doors, leading to the event. Knowing that as soon as she stepped out with him, that it would off-set a flurry of scrutiny and curiosity she could drown beneath. He squeezed her hand, anchoring her back to him. 

She had worn a flowing emerald dress. He wore a crimson bow tie with his tuxedo. A clear sign of where their loyalties lay. A slight to those who would question their differences as children. 

“Are you ready?” He whispered, “it’s okay if you don’t want to -” 

She shook her head, meeting his eyes, tightening her grip on his hand. He was hers, she was his. 

He kissed her shoulder softly. A whisper of his devotion marked on her skin. 

So, they stepped out of the doors into the light, ready to show themselves to the world. Together. 

**Author's Note:**

> make sure to send [ eternallyreadinggoodthings](https://eternallyreadinggoodthings.tumblr.com/) love!


End file.
